


love, simon & nightmares

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: if you're reading this i'm really sorry i know you're over it and i know i shouldn't be writing this right now but here i ami'm just really sorry which doesn't change anything but it's still true
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	love, simon & nightmares

"the way i [shouldn't still] feel about [her] is like a heartbeat - soft and persistent, underlying everything"

\- becky albertalli, simon vs the homo sapiens agenda

* * *

why aren't there books with sad endings?

because holy shit every line of that book feels like how i feel about her but this wasn't a happy ending

as much as i wish it could have been

i guess there's no happy endings, not here and not now

<strike>this tale is all sorrows and woes / you might dream that justice and peace win the day / but that's not how the story goes</strike>

i feel fucking terrible for writing this

it's clear everyone else has moved on

<strike>social media sucks and so does everyone that uses it</strike>

i'm really sorry i really shouldn't write

i should probably be asleep

but <strike>i'm a pussy and</strike> nightmares scare me

i wish i didn't picture her cutting and drinking and on the worst days committing suicide

and all of my friends hating me

and online friends just going internet dead and never responding

and every fucking acquaintance suddenly turning homophobic

every time it's just terrifying

especially when they come true

then i break down even more

crushed under barrages of my fault, my fault, _my fault_

* * *

i'm so sick of the real world.


End file.
